


"I can't lose you" "Don't worry, you never will"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [51]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prompt Fic, Short, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:May I please request a Clark Kent (Henry Cavills version) reader insert prompt with "I can't lose you" "don't worry you never will"
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 42





	"I can't lose you" "Don't worry, you never will"

A figure wearing a dark blue suit with shades of red caught my eye. My heart lowered back into my chest, releasing the knot in my throat.

“Clark…” I whispered, but it was enough to make him turn around.

Even in the distance, he felt me. Perhaps even heard me.

He sighed and took a step forward. Refusing to wait until he walked all the way over to me, I ran to separate the distance between us. 

I collided with him and hugged him tight, sighing in relief when I felt his arms around me.

“Are you okay?” He asked me, gentle as always.

“Yeah” I squeezed my cheek against his strong chest and embraced his warmth.

“You’re shaking” When I looked up at him, he was frowning a little.

“I was scared” The sight of his warm blue eyes calmed me slightly. **“I can’t lose you”**

 **“Don’t worry, you never will”** He pursed his lips a little, no doubt resigned to my concern. “I’m here with you”

I hid my face on his shoulder again, and Clark kindly tightened the embrace.

“Are you alright?” I asked him just as I felt him lean his chin on my head.

“I’m okay”

“Good…”

Even knowing Clark was mostly invulnerable, I loved him so much that I couldn’t help worrying. Irrational thoughts kept assaulting me as soon as he went into battle. However, his words were enough to soothe me.

“I’m here” He repeated, his voice dripping with emotion and comfort. “You won’t lose me, Y/N”


End file.
